


Broken Into Submission

by Reylo_an_pife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Something nobody asked for, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_an_pife/pseuds/Reylo_an_pife
Summary: Kylo Ren wants Rey. He doesn't care what he has to do to get her.Once he got her, she didn’t submit.......... At first..........*My description sucks*





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

 

_Rey’s Point of View_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I laid awake on the Cot, on the Falcon, staring at the stained ceiling. It’s been almost a year sinceCrait. There is only Sixteen Members left of The Resistance including Leia, Finn, Rose, Poe, and Me.

 

I tried reading The Texts, but it’s in an ancient language that none of the Droids Can detect.It frustrates me to think about how I can’t help, or repair the broken Lightsaber.

 

I began dozing off a couple minutes later. A couple minutes off being asleep I feel my self being shooken awake. My eyes shot open and I see Finn above me, with a worried look.

 

“Rey, get prepared to fight. We have been pulled by the middle of space to a Star Destroyer. Here.” He urgently said and threw me a Blaster.

 

I walk out into the Cockpit, and the Other Fourteen people are frantically moving around. And all of a sudden the Sealed door came blasting off, and in cane in The one who I dreaded the most.

 

Kylo Ren.

 

Around him came in Stormtroopers. All he did was stare at me without Emotion. It was all quiet with all of us staring at one another, until Leia spoke up, “Ben, stop this all. We can be a family again.” She pleaded.

 

And he took his eyes off me and drifted them to, Leia, “You ruined that the day you sent me to, Skywalker.”

 

Why weren’t blasters going off? Did we finally surrender? And he then barked an order, “Take them as Prisoners,” He then swiftly walked over to me, and waved his hand and it all went Black.

 

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be sensitive to some readers to you can skip skip......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

****

                      **2**

 

_Rey’s Point of View_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All I feel is nothing, and all I see is black. This is what it feels like to be in a Force Like Coma from, Kylo Ren. The first one I was in the Forest of Takodana, when he took me to Star Killer to get information out of me about BB-8.

 

All of a sudden I feel myself starting to wake up, and I feel a warm embrace around my waist and someone under me.

 

 

My eyes opened, and they started adjusting to light. When the go I see I’m in a room, and there is a man in a white uniform. It was robes kinda, but he had gloves on, and a needle in his hand.

 

I look down to what’s holding me, and it’s leathered gloved hands. Kylo Ren. I saw the person with the needle coming closer, and I began wiggling on, Ren’s grasp.

 

And I hear him growl out, “Stop moving, Dammit!” I don’t listen to him instead, I continue and begin to try and fight it.

 

Suddenly, this great force acts against my body, and I’m bares immobilized. I try and fight it back, but it’s superior to mine.

 

All of a sudden I feel a pain on my shoulder, and a could sensation spreading throughout my body. What is this feeling?

 

“She’s all clean Commander, and the blocker should start working about now.” The man in the weird uniform holding a needle reported back.

 

“Very good,” I hear his deep voice reply, and he picks my body up, like it weighs nothing. He then begins walking out of the room we were in, and all I could do was look forwards.

 

What was a short trip of seeing, Medal Walls, and Stormtroopers, and a couple people in Military Uniforms he takes me to a living courters. Inside it had a large bed, and a dining table is what I could see from the other rooms.

 

And surprisingly it wasn’t all black, there were some colors.

 

How could I let my guard down, and let myself get taken. How could I risk the sake of others when he only wants me. I should’ve ran when I had the chance, to keep everyone safe.

 

All of a sudden the force pressing on me was lifted, and I could move again. Then I was sat down on the bed, by him. I stared at him emotionless, and he starred right back.

 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment, Pet.” He said, and smirked.

 

Pet? Pet, “I’m not an animal, Ren. I’m your Equal.” I stated.

 

“You’re not my equal.” He laughed sincerely at me, probably thinking it’s a joke, “I’m your superior. You’re lower then Coruscant Whore.” He stated.

 

I frowned at him and asked, “What do you want with me?”

 

“To be my, Play Thing of course.” He replied and I gasped.

 

“That’s barbaric!” I shouted at him, and he smirked. He then ruffly grabbed me by the shoulder to the ground.

 

I was on my nee’s on the ground, and I look to the side table. There sat his Lightsaber. I out stretched my hand expecting it to come into my hold. It didn’t budge, and I tried again.

 

Ren, started laughing at me and I gave him a questioning look, “I blocked the force from you.” He answered from my look.

 

“But, that’s not posible!” I shouted at him, and he didn’t think anything of it.

 

My eyes shifted down to the floor, and all of a sudden I hear his belt drop to the floor. And and his pants drop the hit ankles. I just continue to stare at the ground.

 

“Open your mouth.” He ordered.

 

“No.” I responded, and started tearing up. He then bent down and pried my mouth open.

 

He then stuck his hard member inside my mouth. It immediately hit the back of my throat, and I gagged.

 

I had enough of this. I then bit down, on him. I heard a painful gasp, and he took his Manhood out.

 

I then felt a jolt of pain on my cheek, that threw me on my back. He then pulled his pants off and left.

 

Tears, were now freely running down my cheeks when he came back there were Stormtoopers.

 

“96 hours. No food, Clothes, Three Gallons of Water.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there’s more action next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know short chapter. But the next one is more eventful, and emotional. At least emotional for me. 
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
